1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to bingo or other games in which a winning entry consists of a card having an arrangement of symbols which matches a set of selected winning symbols and more particularly to a method and apparatus for determining whether a sufficient number of winning symbols have been selected so that a winning entry exists.
2. Background Art
Conventional bingo games are played using a set of preprinted cards having a number of columns (usually five) with each column having a number of spaces (usually five). Each of the spaces on the cards contains a symbol, usually a number and/or a letter and the cards are printed in such a fashion that no two cards have the same symbols or the same pattern of symbols arranged on the cards. Once the cards have been distributed to players, symbols are selected until all of the symbols on one of the cards have been selected and the player having that winning card calls out "Bingo." At that point, no additional symbols are drawn and the winning card holder receives a payment or other prize.
One disadvantage of conventional bingo games is that all contestants must usually be in the same room so that they can call out "Bingo" when all of the symbols on one of their cards have been selected. This requirement has prevented bingo from being used on a large scale basis, such as in lotteries where millions of participants are informed of winning numbers by radio or television. There is no practical mechanism in such a situation for a winning ticket holder to inform the individuals running the game that there is no need to draw additional numbers. One possible solution to the need to stop drawing numbers is to create a database of all bingo cards sold and track winning cards by comparing that database to the selected numbers as they are drawn. However, such tracking has heretofore required a huge database and a massive amount of computing time, even on the most advanced computer, in order to compare the database to every number selected. Decreasing the length of time to effect the comparisons is extremely important, since a number cannot be drawn until a comparison has been made for all previous numbers. Long delays in making the comparisons would increase the cost to televise a drawing, would detract from the suspense of the game, and, under some game designs, make it entirely impractical.